dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1
Action Comics is the longest running comic book series of all time. As of 2003, it has surpassed the 800 issue mark and is still in publication today. Aside from its venerable publication history, Action Comics is more famously known as the literary birth place of Superman, arguably the most well-known super-hero in the world. Superman made his first appearance in June of 1938 in the title sequence story from Action Comics #1. For the first several years of publication, Action comics existed as an anthology series, featuring multiple twelve-page stories featuring a variety of characters ranging from Congo Bill to Zatara. By the 1950s, the popularity of Superman had reached such a zenith, that the title became informally regarded as a "Superman" title. By the 1970s, Action Comics featured Superman exclusively with occasional eight-page back-up stories spotlighting various characters such as the Atom or Aquaman. In the mid 1980s, Action Comics endured several format changes. In September of 1986, the title went on a four-month publishing hiatus, in order to prepare for the Post-Crisis Superman relaunch event. The editors of DC comics wanted to produce three regular ongoing Superman titles. Beginning in January of 1987, Action Comics became a Superman team-up book, following the format of the late comic title, DC Comics Presents. It maintained this status until the celebrated 50th anniversary landmark 600th issue. From issue #601-642, Action Comics became a 48-page anthology series again, however this time issues were distributed on a weekly basis and the title was officially changed to Action Comics Weekly. With issue #643, Action Comics Weekly reverted to its original monthly publication, and the title was changed back to Action Comics. With the return of a monthly publishing schedule, Superman stories began to follow a chapter-based continuity, with storylines moving from one title to the next. In order to provide an easily accessible reading order for consumers, the DC editorial staff began using a secondary numbering system displayed on the cover of each issue. These continuity markers were informally known as the "triangle" numbers, and were recycled at the end of each publishing year. Every Superman comic book published from the mid to late 1990s (including Annuals and specials) possessed a sequential chapter number on the cover. Eventually, writers began containing their storylines to single titles again and the DC editors ceased providing the chapter markers on the covers. Related Pages * Action Comics cover gallery See Also * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman (Volume 2) * Adventures of Superman * List of Superman comics Issues 0-50 *Action Comics #0 *Action Comics #1 *Action Comics #2 *Action Comics #3 *Action Comics #4 *Action Comics #5 *Action Comics #6 *Action Comics #7 *Action Comics #8 *Action Comics #9 *Action Comics #10 *Action Comics #11 *Action Comics #12 *Action Comics #13 *Action Comics #14 *Action Comics #15 *Action Comics #16 *Action Comics #17 *Action Comics #18 *Action Comics #19 *Action Comics #20 *Action Comics #21 *Action Comics #22 *Action Comics #23 *Action Comics #24 *Action Comics #25 *Action Comics #26 *Action Comics #27 *Action Comics #28 *Action Comics #29 *Action Comics #30 *Action Comics #31 *Action Comics #32 *Action Comics #33 *Action Comics #34 *Action Comics #35 *Action Comics #36 *Action Comics #37 *Action Comics #38 *Action Comics #39 *Action Comics #40 *Action Comics #41 *Action Comics #42 *Action Comics #43 *Action Comics #44 *Action Comics #45 *Action Comics #46 *Action Comics #47 *Action Comics #48 *Action Comics #49 *Action Comics #50 51-100 *Action Comics #51 *Action Comics #52 *Action Comics #53 *Action Comics #54 *Action Comics #55 *Action Comics #56 *Action Comics #57 *Action Comics #58 *Action Comics #59 *Action Comics #60 *Action Comics #61 *Action Comics #62 *Action Comics #63 *Action Comics #64 *Action Comics #65 *Action Comics #66 *Action Comics #67 *Action Comics #68 *Action Comics #69 *Action Comics #70 *Action Comics #71 *Action Comics #72 *Action Comics #73 *Action Comics #74 *Action Comics #75 *Action Comics #76 *Action Comics #77 *Action Comics #78 *Action Comics #79 *Action Comics #80 *Action Comics #81 *Action Comics #82 *Action Comics #83 *Action Comics #84 *Action Comics #85 *Action Comics #86 *Action Comics #87 *Action Comics #88 *Action Comics #89 *Action Comics #90 *Action Comics #91 *Action Comics #92 *Action Comics #93 *Action Comics #94 *Action Comics #95 *Action Comics #96 *Action Comics #97 *Action Comics #98 *Action Comics #99 *Action Comics #100 101-150 *Action Comics #101 *Action Comics #102 *Action Comics #103 *Action Comics #104 *Action Comics #105 *Action Comics #106 *Action Comics #107 *Action Comics #108 *Action Comics #109 *Action Comics #110 *Action Comics #111 *Action Comics #112 *Action Comics #113 *Action Comics #114 *Action Comics #115 *Action Comics #116 *Action Comics #117 *Action Comics #118 *Action Comics #119 *Action Comics #120 *Action Comics #121 *Action Comics #122 *Action Comics #123 *Action Comics #124 *Action Comics #125 *Action Comics #126 *Action Comics #127 *Action Comics #128 *Action Comics #129 *Action Comics #130 *Action Comics #131 *Action Comics #132 *Action Comics #133 *Action Comics #134 *Action Comics #135 *Action Comics #136 *Action Comics #137 *Action Comics #138 *Action Comics #139 *Action Comics #140 *Action Comics #141 *Action Comics #142 *Action Comics #143 *Action Comics #144 *Action Comics #145 *Action Comics #146 *Action Comics #147 *Action Comics #148 *Action Comics #149 *Action Comics #150 151-200 *Action Comics #151 *Action Comics #152 *Action Comics #153 *Action Comics #154 *Action Comics #155 *Action Comics #156 *Action Comics #157 *Action Comics #158 *Action Comics #159 *Action Comics #160 *Action Comics #161 *Action Comics #162 *Action Comics #163 *Action Comics #164 *Action Comics #165 *Action Comics #166 *Action Comics #167 *Action Comics #168 *Action Comics #169 *Action Comics #170 *Action Comics #171 *Action Comics #172 *Action Comics #173 *Action Comics #174 *Action Comics #175 *Action Comics #176 *Action Comics #177 *Action Comics #178 *Action Comics #179 *Action Comics #180 *Action Comics #181 *Action Comics #182 *Action Comics #183 *Action Comics #184 *Action Comics #185 *Action Comics #186 *Action Comics #187 *Action Comics #188 *Action Comics #189 *Action Comics #190 *Action Comics #191 *Action Comics #192 *Action Comics #193 *Action Comics #194 *Action Comics #195 *Action Comics #196 *Action Comics #197 *Action Comics #198 *Action Comics #199 *Action Comics #200 201-250 *Action Comics #201 *Action Comics #202 *Action Comics #203 *Action Comics #204 *Action Comics #205 *Action Comics #206 *Action Comics #207 *Action Comics #208 *Action Comics #209 *Action Comics #210 *Action Comics #211 *Action Comics #212 *Action Comics #213 *Action Comics #214 *Action Comics #215 *Action Comics #216 *Action Comics #217 *Action Comics #218 *Action Comics #219 *Action Comics #220 *Action Comics #221 *Action Comics #222 *Action Comics #223 *Action Comics #224 *Action Comics #225 *Action Comics #226 *Action Comics #227 *Action Comics #228 *Action Comics #229 *Action Comics #230 *Action Comics #231 *Action Comics #232 *Action Comics #233 *Action Comics #234 *Action Comics #235 *Action Comics #236 *Action Comics #237 *Action Comics #238 *Action Comics #239 *Action Comics #240 *Action Comics #241 *Action Comics #242 *Action Comics #243 *Action Comics #244 *Action Comics #245 *Action Comics #246 *Action Comics #247 *Action Comics #248 *Action Comics #249 *Action Comics #250 251-300 *Action Comics #251 *Action Comics #252 *Action Comics #253 *Action Comics #254 *Action Comics #255 *Action Comics #256 *Action Comics #257 *Action Comics #258 *Action Comics #259 *Action Comics #260 *Action Comics #261 *Action Comics #262 *Action Comics #263 *Action Comics #264 *Action Comics #265 *Action Comics #266 *Action Comics #267 *Action Comics #268 *Action Comics #269 *Action Comics #270 *Action Comics #271 *Action Comics #272 *Action Comics #273 *Action Comics #274 *Action Comics #275 *Action Comics #276 *Action Comics #277 *Action Comics #278 *Action Comics #279 *Action Comics #280 *Action Comics #281 *Action Comics #282 *Action Comics #283 *Action Comics #284 *Action Comics #285 *Action Comics #286 *Action Comics #287 *Action Comics #288 *Action Comics #289 *Action Comics #290 *Action Comics #291 *Action Comics #292 *Action Comics #293 *Action Comics #294 *Action Comics #295 *Action Comics #296 *Action Comics #297 *Action Comics #298 *Action Comics #299 *Action Comics #300 301-350 *Action Comics #301 *Action Comics #302 *Action Comics #303 *Action Comics #304 *Action Comics #305 *Action Comics #306 *Action Comics #307 *Action Comics #308 *Action Comics #309 *Action Comics #310 *Action Comics #311 *Action Comics #312 *Action Comics #313 *Action Comics #314 *Action Comics #315 *Action Comics #316 *Action Comics #317 *Action Comics #318 *Action Comics #319 *Action Comics #320 *Action Comics #321 *Action Comics #322 *Action Comics #323 *Action Comics #324 *Action Comics #325 *Action Comics #326 *Action Comics #327 *Action Comics #328 *Action Comics #329 *Action Comics #330 *Action Comics #331 *Action Comics #332 *Action Comics #333 *Action Comics #334 *Action Comics #335 *Action Comics #336 *Action Comics #337 *Action Comics #338 *Action Comics #339 *Action Comics #340 *Action Comics #341 *Action Comics #342 *Action Comics #343 *Action Comics #344 *Action Comics #345 *Action Comics #346 *Action Comics #347 *Action Comics #348 *Action Comics #349 *Action Comics #350 351-400 *Action Comics #351 *Action Comics #352 *Action Comics #353 *Action Comics #354 *Action Comics #355 *Action Comics #356 *Action Comics #357 *Action Comics #358 *Action Comics #359 *Action Comics #360 *Action Comics #361 *Action Comics #362 *Action Comics #363 *Action Comics #364 *Action Comics #365 *Action Comics #366 *Action Comics #367 *Action Comics #368 *Action Comics #369 *Action Comics #370 *Action Comics #371 *Action Comics #372 *Action Comics #373 *Action Comics #374 *Action Comics #375 *Action Comics #376 *Action Comics #377 *Action Comics #378 *Action Comics #379 *Action Comics #380 *Action Comics #381 *Action Comics #382 *Action Comics #383 *Action Comics #384 *Action Comics #385 *Action Comics #386 *Action Comics #387 *Action Comics #388 *Action Comics #389 *Action Comics #390 *Action Comics #391 *Action Comics #392 *Action Comics #393 *Action Comics #394 *Action Comics #395 *Action Comics #396 *Action Comics #397 *Action Comics #398 *Action Comics #399 *Action Comics #400 401-450 *Action Comics #401 *Action Comics #402 *Action Comics #403 *Action Comics #404 *Action Comics #405 *Action Comics #406 *Action Comics #407 *Action Comics #408 *Action Comics #409 *Action Comics #410 *Action Comics #411 *Action Comics #412 *Action Comics #413 *Action Comics #414 *Action Comics #415 *Action Comics #416 *Action Comics #417 *Action Comics #418 *Action Comics #419 *Action Comics #420 *Action Comics #421 *Action Comics #422 *Action Comics #423 *Action Comics #424 *Action Comics #425 *Action Comics #426 *Action Comics #427 *Action Comics #428 *Action Comics #429 *Action Comics #430 *Action Comics #431 *Action Comics #432 *Action Comics #433 *Action Comics #434 *Action Comics #435 *Action Comics #436 *Action Comics #437 *Action Comics #438 *Action Comics #439 *Action Comics #440 *Action Comics #441 *Action Comics #442 *Action Comics #443 *Action Comics #444 *Action Comics #445 *Action Comics #446 *Action Comics #447 *Action Comics #448 *Action Comics #449 *Action Comics #450 451-500 *Action Comics #451 *Action Comics #452 *Action Comics #453 *Action Comics #454 *Action Comics #455 *Action Comics #456 *Action Comics #457 *Action Comics #458 *Action Comics #459 *Action Comics #460 *Action Comics #461 *Action Comics #462 *Action Comics #463 *Action Comics #464 *Action Comics #465 *Action Comics #466 *Action Comics #467 *Action Comics #468 *Action Comics #469 *Action Comics #470 *Action Comics #471 *Action Comics #472 *Action Comics #473 *Action Comics #474 *Action Comics #475 *Action Comics #476 *Action Comics #477 *Action Comics #478 *Action Comics #479 *Action Comics #480 *Action Comics #481 *Action Comics #482 *Action Comics #483 *Action Comics #484 *Action Comics #485 *Action Comics #486 *Action Comics #487 *Action Comics #488 *Action Comics #489 *Action Comics #490 *Action Comics #491 *Action Comics #492 *Action Comics #493 *Action Comics #494 *Action Comics #495 *Action Comics #496 *Action Comics #497 *Action Comics #498 *Action Comics #499 *Action Comics #500 501-550 *Action Comics #501 *Action Comics #502 *Action Comics #503 *Action Comics #504 *Action Comics #505 *Action Comics #506 *Action Comics #507 *Action Comics #508 *Action Comics #509 *Action Comics #510 *Action Comics #511 *Action Comics #512 *Action Comics #513 *Action Comics #514 *Action Comics #515 *Action Comics #516 *Action Comics #517 *Action Comics #518 *Action Comics #519 *Action Comics #520 *Action Comics #521 *Action Comics #522 *Action Comics #523 *Action Comics #524 *Action Comics #525 *Action Comics #526 *Action Comics #527 *Action Comics #528 *Action Comics #529 *Action Comics #530 *Action Comics #531 *Action Comics #532 *Action Comics #533 *Action Comics #534 *Action Comics #535 *Action Comics #536 *Action Comics #537 *Action Comics #538 *Action Comics #539 *Action Comics #540 *Action Comics #541 *Action Comics #542 *Action Comics #543 *Action Comics #544 *Action Comics #545 *Action Comics #546 *Action Comics #547 *Action Comics #548 *Action Comics #549 *Action Comics #550 551-600 *Action Comics #551 *Action Comics #552 *Action Comics #553 *Action Comics #554 *Action Comics #555 *Action Comics #556 *Action Comics #557 *Action Comics #558 *Action Comics #559 *Action Comics #560 *Action Comics #561 *Action Comics #562 *Action Comics #563 *Action Comics #564 *Action Comics #565 *Action Comics #566 *Action Comics #567 *Action Comics #568 *Action Comics #569 *Action Comics #570 *Action Comics #571 *Action Comics #572 *Action Comics #573 *Action Comics #574 *Action Comics #575 *Action Comics #576 *Action Comics #577 *Action Comics #578 *Action Comics #579 *Action Comics #580 *Action Comics #581 *Action Comics #582 *Action Comics #583 *Action Comics #584 *Action Comics #585 *Action Comics #586 *Action Comics #587 *Action Comics #588 *Action Comics #589 *Action Comics #590 *Action Comics #591 *Action Comics #592 *Action Comics #593 *Action Comics #594 *Action Comics #595 *Action Comics #596 *Action Comics #597 *Action Comics #598 *Action Comics #599 *Action Comics #600 601-650 *Action Comics Weekly #601 *Action Comics Weekly #602 *Action Comics Weekly #603 *Action Comics Weekly #604 *Action Comics Weekly #605 *Action Comics Weekly #606 *Action Comics Weekly #607 *Action Comics Weekly #608 *Action Comics Weekly #609 *Action Comics Weekly #610 *Action Comics Weekly #611 *Action Comics Weekly #612 *Action Comics Weekly #613 *Action Comics Weekly #614 *Action Comics Weekly #615 *Action Comics Weekly #616 *Action Comics Weekly #617 *Action Comics Weekly #618 *Action Comics Weekly #619 *Action Comics Weekly #620 *Action Comics Weekly #621 *Action Comics Weekly #622 *Action Comics Weekly #623 *Action Comics Weekly #624 *Action Comics Weekly #625 *Action Comics Weekly #626 *Action Comics Weekly #627 *Action Comics Weekly #628 *Action Comics Weekly #629 *Action Comics Weekly #630 *Action Comics Weekly #631 *Action Comics Weekly #632 *Action Comics Weekly #633 *Action Comics Weekly #634 *Action Comics Weekly #635 *Action Comics Weekly #636 *Action Comics Weekly #637 *Action Comics Weekly #638 *Action Comics Weekly #639 *Action Comics Weekly #640 *Action Comics Weekly #641 *Action Comics Weekly #642 *Action Comics #643 *Action Comics #644 *Action Comics #645 *Action Comics #646 *Action Comics #647 *Action Comics #648 *Action Comics #649 *Action Comics #650 651-700 *Action Comics #651 *Action Comics #652 *Action Comics #653 *Action Comics #654 *Action Comics #655 *Action Comics #656 *Action Comics #657 *Action Comics #658 *Action Comics #659 *Action Comics #660 *Action Comics #661 *Action Comics #662 *Action Comics #663 *Action Comics #664 *Action Comics #665 *Action Comics #666 *Action Comics #667 *Action Comics #668 *Action Comics #669 *Action Comics #670 *Action Comics #671 *Action Comics #672 *Action Comics #673 *Action Comics #674 *Action Comics #675 *Action Comics #676 *Action Comics #677 *Action Comics #678 *Action Comics #679 *Action Comics #680 *Action Comics #681 *Action Comics #682 *Action Comics #683 *Action Comics #684 *Action Comics #685 *Action Comics #686 *Action Comics #687 *Action Comics #688 *Action Comics #689 *Action Comics #690 *Action Comics #691 *Action Comics #692 *Action Comics #693 *Action Comics #694 *Action Comics #695 *Action Comics #696 *Action Comics #697 *Action Comics #698 *Action Comics #699 *Action Comics #700 701-750 *Action Comics #701 *Action Comics #702 *Action Comics #703 *Action Comics #704 *Action Comics #705 *Action Comics #706 *Action Comics #707 *Action Comics #708 *Action Comics #709 *Action Comics #710 *Action Comics #711 *Action Comics #712 *Action Comics #713 *Action Comics #714 *Action Comics #715 *Action Comics #716 *Action Comics #717 *Action Comics #718 *Action Comics #719 *Action Comics #720 *Action Comics #721 *Action Comics #722 *Action Comics #723 *Action Comics #724 *Action Comics #725 *Action Comics #726 *Action Comics #727 *Action Comics #728 *Action Comics #729 *Action Comics #730 *Action Comics #731 *Action Comics #732 *Action Comics #733 *Action Comics #734 *Action Comics #735 *Action Comics #736 *Action Comics #737 *Action Comics #738 *Action Comics #739 *Action Comics #740 *Action Comics #741 *Action Comics #742 *Action Comics #743 *Action Comics #744 *Action Comics #745 *Action Comics #746 *Action Comics #747 *Action Comics #748 *Action Comics #749 *Action Comics #750 751-800 *Action Comics #751 *Action Comics #752 *Action Comics #753 *Action Comics #754 *Action Comics #755 *Action Comics #756 *Action Comics #757 *Action Comics #758 *Action Comics #759 *Action Comics #760 *Action Comics #761 *Action Comics #762 *Action Comics #763 *Action Comics #764 *Action Comics #765 *Action Comics #766 *Action Comics #767 *Action Comics #768 *Action Comics #769 *Action Comics #770 *Action Comics #771 *Action Comics #772 *Action Comics #773 *Action Comics #774 *Action Comics #775 *Action Comics #776 *Action Comics #777 *Action Comics #778 *Action Comics #779 *Action Comics #780 *Action Comics #781 *Action Comics #782 *Action Comics #783 *Action Comics #784 *Action Comics #785 *Action Comics #786 *Action Comics #787 *Action Comics #788 *Action Comics #789 *Action Comics #790 *Action Comics #791 *Action Comics #792 *Action Comics #793 *Action Comics #794 *Action Comics #795 *Action Comics #796 *Action Comics #797 *Action Comics #798 *Action Comics #799 *Action Comics #800 801-850 *Action Comics #801 *Action Comics #802 *Action Comics #803 *Action Comics #804 *Action Comics #805 *Action Comics #806 *Action Comics #807 *Action Comics #808 *Action Comics #809 *Action Comics #810 *Action Comics #811 *Action Comics #812 *Action Comics #813 *Action Comics #814 *Action Comics #815 *Action Comics #816 *Action Comics #817 *Action Comics #818 *Action Comics #819 *Action Comics #820 *Action Comics #821 *Action Comics #822 *Action Comics #823 *Action Comics #824 *Action Comics #825 *Action Comics #826 *Action Comics #827 *Action Comics #828 *Action Comics #829 *Action Comics #830 *Action Comics #831 *Action Comics #832 *Action Comics #833 *Action Comics #834 *Action Comics #835 *Action Comics #836 *Action Comics #837 *Action Comics #838 *Action Comics #839 *Action Comics #840 *Action Comics #841 *Action Comics #842 *Action Comics #843 *Action Comics #844 *Action Comics #845 *Action Comics #846 *Action Comics #847 *Action Comics #848 *Action Comics #849 *Action Comics #850 Annuals and Specials *Action Comics Annual #1 *Action Comics Annual #2 *Action Comics Annual #3 *Action Comics Annual #4 *Action Comics Annual #5 *Action Comics Annual #6 *Action Comics Annual #7 *Action Comics Annual #8 *Action Comics Annual #9 *Action Comics Annual #10 *Action Comics Archives, Volume 1 *Action Comics Archives, Volume 2 *Action Comics Archives, Volume 3 *Action Comics Archives, Volume 4 *Action Comics #1,000,000 *DC Silver Age Classics: Action Comics #252 *Millennium Edition: Action Comics #1 *Millennium Edition: Action Comics #252 ---- Back to letter selection ----